csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Превосходное семейство
Оружие с усилителем или семейство Buff или Transcendence series - это особое семейство оружия в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Описание Оружие из этого семейство можно получить лишь использовав Декодер преодоления либо во время редких событий. Как и следует из названия, оружие с усилителем даёт преимущества его владельцу. Обычно это следующие усиления: *Увеличение определённых навыков у людей в режиме Зомби: Герой. *Повышение на 5 уровней одной из характеристик персонажа для всех игроков в режиме Сценарий зомби (Если уровень уже достиг максимума, то улучшения не будет). *На 200% больше опыта владельцу этого оружия. *На 50% больше опыта для других игроков в комнате. *Бесконечные доп. патроны в режимах Сценарий. *Наличие индикатора попадания в цель. *Прочие улучшения. AK-47 Paladin Особая винтовка с магазином на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG, способна отбрасывать зомби. Есть возможность стрелять в автоматическом и полуавтоматическом режиме. В полуавтоматическом режиме наносит доп. урон по поверхности. M4A1 Dark Knight Особая винтовка с магазином на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG. Во втором режиме обладает повышенной проникающей способностью. AWP Elven Ranger Это снайперская винтовка с магазином на 20 патронов типа .338 Lapua Magnum, разработана специально для борьбы с зомби. Во время использования оптического прицела игрок может использовать заряженные выстрелы, что позволяет наносить ещё больше урона. Storm Giant Warhammer Гигантский двуручный молот, в котором скрыта огромная сила древнего племени великанов. Владелец молота почувствует огромную силу, держа это оружие в своих руках. Есть два вида атаки. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Это пистолет с магазином на 30 патронов типа .45 ACP. Во время стрельбы заряжает особую гранату, наполняющуюся после определённого количества попаданий во врагов. Когда граната заряжана на полную, она наносит большой урон и сильно отбрасывает. SG552 Lycanthrope Это особая винтовка с магазином на 50 патронов типа .50 BMG, наносит огромный урон зомби. Оснащена оптическим прицелом, заметно повышающим точность при стрельбе по врагам. Blade Runebreaker A blade that bear a mysterious, ancient power which provide such sharpness and hardness. The power can be amplified and has the ability to emit a powerful analyzer. Галерея Buffak viewmodel.png|AK-47 Paladin Buffm4 viewmodel.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Buffawp viewmodel.png|AWP Elven Ranger Stormgiant viewmodelA.png|Storm Giant Warhammer Bloodhunter viewmodel.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Buffsg552 viewmodel.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Runeblade viewmodel.png|Blade Runebreaker Интересные факты *Все значки выбора оружия этого семейства обладают уникальным сетчатым фоновым изображением. *У этого оружия есть индикаторы попадания в цель (кроме молота Storm Giant Warhammer), позволяющие владельцу понять попал он в цель или нет, причём в любом игровом режиме. Точно такие же индикаторы попадания в цель есть в режиме Базовый у абсолютно всех видов оружия. *Это первое семейство оружия в игре, дающее бонусы владельцу и даже другим игрокам в комнате. *Если у игрока несколько видов оружия этого семейства, то одинаковые усиления не складываются. Сколько бы оружия из этого семейства у вас не было - вы всегда получите 200% опыта, а не 400 или 600 и т.д. *Все владельцы оружия этого семейства отмечены особым значком перед их ником в списке игроков (кроме молота Storm Giant Warhammer). Особый значок будет и у названия комнаты в списке серверов и в конце игры, в списке результатов игры. Там же будут отображаться дополнительные очки опыта. **Если навести указатель мыши на ник игрока в лобби, то отобразится то, какое оружие этого семейства есть у данного игрока. *Такие виды оружия как AK-47 Paladin и M4A1 Dark Knight можно было получить собрав 888 частей превосходства. В азиатских версиях игры затем их стало воможно получить лишь используя декодеры преодоления. en:Transcendence Series Категория:Оружие